1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless network establishing technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wireless access point (AP) device, a network system and a network auto-establishing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent technology, an access controller (AC) is used to control and manage a plurality wireless APs in a specific region such that the wireless communication devices neighboring to these wireless APs can perform communication with these wireless APs to further connect to the network to execute data transmission. For example, the protocol of the controlling and provisioning of wireless access points (CAPWAP) is a standard (RFC 5415 and 5416) developed by the internet engineering task force (IETF) for defining the standard of the AC to manage a group of wireless ends in the wireless network environment of 802.11. The protocol is in operation based on the internet protocol (IP) and the user datagram protocol (UDP). Therefore, the wireless APs have to obtain the network address and connect to the network before the it operates with the protocol.
In recent years, wireless network gradually becomes popular. Hence, more and more wireless networks need to be established. In order to reduce cost of wireless network establishment, the wireless distribution system (WDS) and the mesh network are used to automatically establish the wireless connection between the wireless APs in many modern technologies instead of establishing the wireless connection manually. However, since the protocol of CAPWAP is not supported in those two architectures, the AC can not manage the wireless APs correspondingly.
Accordingly, it is important to propose a method to automatically establish a temporary connection network to communicate with the AC to perform the configuration such that the wireless AP can joins the wireless network operated in the protocol of CAPWAP automatically to establish the wireless network automatically.